Burn Notice Ep2 Stalked
by Lantana75
Summary: Michael and Sam are stunned when they realize the identity and motive for a stalker.
1. Chapter 1

Michael walked into the convenience store and grabbed bottle of water. He walked to the counter and set it down. "I'm buying gas," he told the clerk. "Pump two."

The woman typed into the computer cash machine. As Michael was walking out to his car, he saw a black Firebird parked at the next gas pump. He recognized the man who got out.

"Ned Larkin," Michael called as he approached.

Ned looked almost the same as when Michael last saw him. His already long hair seemed an inch longer, but he was the same man Michael had seen before.

"Ned, is that you?," Michael asked.

Ned smiled. "Michael Westen," he smiled. "It is great to see you again. Lantana and I got back to Miami almost three weeks ago."

"Why didn't she call me or Sam and tell us?," Michael asked.

"She planned on it," Ned replied. "She's afraid of trying to call because she's afraid one of you may be working and she may blow your cover or cause you to be hurt. She knows what you do."

"She could have called my mom," Michael said.

"She lost that number," Ned replied. "How is your mother doing? I know it was difficult for her after your brother died."

"She's better," Michael said. "She misses him, but she's doing better."

"That's good," Ned said. "Tell her that we're all still praying for her. We care about her."

"All?," Michael asked.

"Lantana lives with her boyfriend near the beach," Justin said. "His name is Justin McKenna. They are crazy about each other."

"Well, it's good that she's happy," Michael said. "Tell her she can call us anytime. If we can't talk to her right then, we will call her back."

"I'll tell her," Ned replied. "It's great to see you again, Michael."

"It's great to see you, too," Michael said. He went on to his Charger and started to put gas in it. Ned went into the store.

At her home, Lantana and Justin were playing a racing video game when they heard a door open and slam. Ned walked into the living room and sat down nearby. The couple's dog, a Pug named Ziggy, was on Lantana's lap and panting.

"Who's winning?," Ned asked.

"Me," Justin replied.

Justin was a handsome man with long dark-brown hair that he usually left down loose and had brown eyes. He looked to have some Scottish in his ancestry. He was sitting in a dark blue sporty wheelchair that had a back bag hanging on the back of it.

"Lantana, I saw an old friend at the gas station just now," Ned told his sister. "Michael happened to be there when I got there. He was just leaving, but we did talk for a moment."

"How was Michael doing?," Lantana asked as she paused the video game and moved Ziggy off her lap.

"He's fine, it seems," Ned replied. "He was happy to see me and pleased to know that we're all back in Miami. He said he's looking forward to meeting Justin also."

"He will," Lantana said. She looked at her man. "Won't he?"

"Hell, yeah," Justin smiled. "I really wanna meet him. And that Sam guy and Fiona girl you talk about."

"They're really great," Lantana said.

Later that evening, Lantana ordered pizza. Ned went to buy some sodas. Lantana did not allow any alcohol or tobacco in her home. She hated how they smelled and would not stand it in her own home. Neither she nor Justin smoked or drank at all. The wildest thing to go through her kidneys was Coca-Cola. Ned did drink some, but respected his sister's wishes to keep that out of her home. He loved his sister more than his beer.

While the three ate pizza and watched television, they heard a loud thud from outside. Everyone jumped. Lantana froze. Justin looked at her as Ned went to the front window. Ned returned a moment later.

"It's happened again," Ned reported. "There's another rock with a note on the porch."

Ned stepped out and picked it up. He unwrapped the paper from the baseball-sized rock and read it aloud, "Slut. Whore. I hope you burn in hell very soon." He looked at Lantana. "Lantana, you really need to call the police," he said. "This is getting out of hand."

"It was out of hand when the first letter came," Lantana said. "And the police can't do anything without proof."

"Well, what do you plan to do?," Ned asked.

Lantana sighed. "I know who to call," she said. She walked to the living room and picked up her cell-phone. She dialed and waited. "Hey, Sam," Lantana said. "I'm back in Miami and I need your help."

1


	2. Chapter 2

In the kitchen, Lantana and Justin sat at the table across from Sam and Michael. The two were looking through the numerous letters that Lantana had received. Nearly all were written with dark-colored permanent markers. The words "whore," "slut," "bitch," and "tramp" were the words that were all over the papers. Some were made by gluing letters from magazines onto paper, like ransom notes seen in movies. Lantana's address had been written on all the envelopes in block letters.

"Trying to disguise their handwriting," Sam said as he studied the envelopes. "That means this person is trying to conceal his or her identity and keep Lantana from making an identification."

"Well, that's working out," Lantana said. "We never see him or her, never see a car, and the telephone calls are being scrambled. Those scramblers can be bought at any electronics store. Why do they sell those things? Do reasonable people really need those things?"

"I don't know," Michael said. "Not that it matters right now. Do you have any idea who would be doing this?"

"Michael, I spent the last one year and three months in Arkansas," Lantana replied. "I've been in Miami now for only three weeks. How could anyone make such an enemy in that short time?"

"Believe me, it's possible," Sam said.

"I don't wanna know, Sam," Lantana told him, not caring what that story was. "Justin's mother said she knows that his ex-girlfriend is still angry and wants him back. I have never met her, but she may have followed Justin or Betty and found this address. Of course, people still have phone books. Can you believe that?"

"What's the girlfriend's name?," Michael asked.

"Jessica Mitchell," Lantana said. "That's all I know. Justin said she was never bothered by his wheelchair because she has a cousin with cerebral palsey and was used to it."

"Well, Lantana, we'll see what we can do," Michael said. "Don't tell anyone that we're helping you here. If you see us, keep walking like you don't know either of us."

"Understood," Lantana said. She looked at Justin.

"Got it," Justin agreed. "We won't tell anyone."

Michael stood up and walked to the back window. "Can anyone get into the backyard?," he asked.

"No," Lantana said. "We keep the gates locked. They can only be opened from the inside of the yard."

"Good," Michael said.

Before anyone could say anything else, shattering glass could be heard in the living room. Everyone, even the dog, hurried to see what it was. A softball-sized rock with notepaper wrapped around it was in a pile of glass shards on the floor. The large front window had a hole in it the size of a football. Michael caught a quick glimpse of a figure in a dark coat running away very fast. He could not tell if it was a man or a woman.

Lantana slapped both her hands over her mouth and held back cries and sobs.

"Don't touch it!," Michael barked as Justin reached for the rock. "Leave it there. We'll be back. Let's go, Sam."

"No, you go," Sam said. "I'll stay here and be sure they're safe."

Michael darted to the Charger and hurried into the direction of the fleeing person. There was no sign of anyone, except neighbors who were going about their business. A few people had seen the commotion and were trying to figure out what had just happened.

"It's OK, Lantana," Sam said. "We'll find them."

Lantana was on the couch, hugging Ziggy. Justin approached her and took her hand. "You said you trust them, right?," he asked.

Lantana let go of Ziggy and looked at Justin. "Yeah, I do," she replied as she was calming herself.

Several minutes later, Michael returned. "Whoever that was sure can run," he reported. "They were long gone. We need to set up surveillance and go from there."

"Do either one of you know where Jessica Mitchell works, if she works at all?," Sam asked.

"A nightclub," Justin replied. "It's called Amnesia. Dumb name."

"They all have dumb names," Lantana said.

"Please tell me that you have a photo of her that you didn't throw away," Michael said.

"I boxed them all up after Lantana moved in," Justin said. "They're in the garage."

Lantana and Sam went into the garage. Lantana found the box and handed it to Sam. "When you're finished, just burn them," she told him. "Or recycle them. Whichever."

"Everything will be fine, Lantana," Sam reassured. "Michael and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Michael and Sam left in the Charger. Michael parked across the street from the Amnesia. He held one photo that showed Jessica and Justin together near the beach.

"That's her," Michael pointed out as a woman left the Amnesia. He looked at the photo again. "Yeah, that's her. Her hair is a little shorter now, but that's Jessica."

Jessica got into a small car and drove away. Michael followed.

Michael followed Jessica as she got onto the freeway. Her speed slowly increased.

"Not so close, Mike," Sam said.

"I know what I'm doing," Michael protested.

Jessica sped up more and took a turn without her signal and very quickly. Another vehicle slammed the brakes to prevent a wreck. It was almost enough to cause Michael to lose her. Michael did manage to stay close. He did back off a little.

"Damn, I think she saw us," Michael complained.

"I told you, Mike," Sam said. "Look, I agree that it's great to have her back in Miami, too, but she does need our help."

Michael watched where Jessica drove and parked. She hurried into a moderate-sized house and did not come back out. He then parked two blocks away.

After dark, Michael drove back towards the house and parked under a tree. The black car blended in great in the shadows.

"She's on the phone," Michael said, able to see Jessica. He prepared his listening equipment.

While she was talking, Jessica walked out to the porch and was looking around nervously.

"Let's see what she's got to say," Michael said as he put on the headphones.

"I swear," Jessica was saying. "I am so not kidding. I saw a black car, an older muscle car. Two guys, both with dark hair. They were behind me all the way from the freeway."

"Two guys with black hair in a muscle car," Michael said, realizing that she had indeed seen them. He tossed the headphones and looked at Sam. "Dammit, she saw us."

"What do we do?," Sam asked. "She's going back inside."

Jessica went back into the house, leaving only the screen door open.

"Let me talk to her," Michael said. "Wait here."

"Are you sure, Mikey?," Sam asked.

"Now we have two terrified women," Michael said. "Maybe Jessica really is innocent." He got out of the car as Sam waited and watched. He figured that both of them at the door would cause her so much more fear.

Michael knocked on the door. He could see Jessica inside.

"Hello, ma'am, can I talk you, please?," Michael asked.

"Jason!," Jessica screamed.

Jason came at Michael, wildly swinging a golf club.

"Wait!," Michael barked.

In the car, Sam realized what was happening. "Oh, no," he gasped as he jumped from the car. Michael took a hit to his side from the club and fell to ground. His outstretched hands protected himself from any more blows as Jason continued to attack and yell at him. Sam hurried across the street and grabbed Jason from behind. "Calm down," Sam ordered. He managed to wrestle the club from Jason. Jason stood in front of Jessica, believing he was protecting her.

Michael got to his feet, holding onto his injury. "Calm down, both of you," he said. "We are not here to hurt either of you. I need to ask you about a guy you used to date named Justin McKenna. His girlfriend is being stalked."

"Is this a joke?," Jessica asked.

Jessica and Jason calmed down.

"It's no joke," Michael said. "We're private investigators. We were just there and somebody threw a rock with a threatening note through her window. We were both there and we both saw it. We were here originally because we thought you might have something to do with it and that you're trying to get Justin back."

"No, I'm not," Jessica said. "I still care about Justin, but I let him go a long time ago. I was being stalked, too, when I was dating him. I got letters and phone calls, all were threats that if I didn't leave him, I would be hurt. Then, somebody slashed my car tires and left a dead animal on my porch. You can ask the police. We never found who was doing it. It all stopped when I broke it off and moved out."

Michael and Sam were surprised by what Jessica had just told them.

"You're serious?," Michael asked as he stood up straighter.

"Yeah," Jessica said. "I was really scared. I loved Justin, I didn't know who was stalking me."

"Well, he has a new girlfriend now," Michael told her. "And now she is being stalked. Same things that you're telling us happened to you are happening to her now. She and Justin have been together for a few weeks now. They live together and he says he doesn't know who could be doing this either."

"I know Justin isn't doing it," Jessica said. "He really is sweet and so loving and compassionate. I really want him to be happy, no matter who he is with. Tell him and his woman that I hope all goes great for them. I hope you find the stalker."

"Jessica and I are getting married this Spring," Jason said. "Neither one of us has a reason to do anything to Justin and his lady. I don't even know her name."

"Lantana," Sam said.

"Well, tell Lantana that I am happy for her and tell her to take good care of Justin," Jessica said. "He really is a great guy and I do hope you find who's stalking them."

As Michael drove back to Justin's bungalow, he and Sam thought about what had just occurred and what they learned.

"I believe her," Sam said. "She's let Justin go and didn't even smirk or smile when we told her what was happening."

"Yeah, I agree," Michael said. "She would have thought it was funny that they're being terrorized like that."

"Let's talk to Justin's mother," Sam suggested. He read his notes. "Her name is Betty McKenna."

"We'll do that in the morning," Michael said. "It's late and she may be asleep. And two strange men coming to an old woman's home after dark does not look good at all."

"True, she'll flip out," Sam agreed.

"Let's have a quick talk with Justin and Lantana," Michael said. "We'll tell them Jessica is not the culprit. Then, we'll go home and get some sleep."

Justin and Lantana were both relieved and concerned when they received the news.

"So, you're no closer to knowing who is stalking us?," Justin asked. "Or stalking Lantana, actually."

"We have closed on one suspect and she is clear," Michael explained. "That means that we can now focus on other people. I need you to think long and hard about who might want to hurt either of you, especially Lantana."

"This isn't gonna end," Lantana said. "Nobody has seen this person. Hell, we don't even know if it's a man or woman."

"Lantana, trust me, please," Michael said. "I know you trust Sam and Fiona and me. Keep that trust in us. We won't let you down. I promise you that we will find who is stalking you. Now, Jesse has agreed to stay here for the night to keep watch. He'll sleep on your couch and he won't leave for anything until we get back tomorrow. We'll stay here until he gets here."

Lantana barely slept that night. She knew that Michael, Sam, Fiona, and Jesse were all very good at what they do. But what could they do when they had nothing to go on? Would it take Lantana being seriously injured or killed before they find this person?

3


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss McKenna, my name is Michael. I was asked by your son and his girlfriend to try to find who is stalking them. This is my friend, Sam. May we talk to you briefly, please?"

"No," Betty said. "I am not letting you into my home."

Betty did not seem to be normally concerned mother, like they thought she would be. She seemed cold, distant, and bothered by their presence.

"We can talk out here," Michael suggested. "Or meet at a coffee shop or at a restaurant or something, if you want a public place. I do understand that. You don't know us."

"If somebody is stalking Lantana, then she may deserve it," Betty said. "She's a nosy busybody who keeps my son from me."

Sam tried not to react to that remark, but he couldn't believe what he heard. "What makes you say that?," he asked.

"You've met her, right?," Betty asked. "She seems so nice and sweet when you first meet her. Then, when she has you, she pulls you away from your loved ones and keeps you all to herself. Try dating her."

"Justin never complained when we were there," Michael said. "He seemed genuinely happy."

"He was in the Drama Club in high school," Betty said. "He could be a Golden Globe winner. Believe me. Now, focus your investigation on Lantana. She could be faking all this to keep Justin from leaving her. He'll feel sad and sorry for her and stay there to console her."

Betty went back into her house and slammed the door. Michael and Sam walked back towards the car.

"Can you believe that woman?," Sam asked as he opened the passenger door. "She has a chip on her shoulder larger than this car. I wonder why she hates Lantana so damn much?"

Both men got into the car and Michael started the engine. "There's something about her that makes me think we need to keep an eye on her," Michael said.

"Wait a minute," Sam said. "You don't think she's the stalker, do you? She's like seventy-five and not well. You saw her."

"I'm not saying she's the stalker," Michael replied. "I'm saying she may actually know who it is and she's protecting that person. You saw her hatred of Lantana."

"Jesse and I will stake out the house tonight," Sam said.

"Good, Sam," Michael said. "Call me the second you see anyone. I don't care what time it is or if it turns out to be the Tooth Fairy herself."

"Will do," Sam promised as Michael drove into Justin's driveway. The Porsche was no longer there.

"Jesse said he thought the Porsche was too conspicuous," Lantana told Michael and Sam in the house. "He said he needed a less noticeable car, one that people won't stop and gawk at."

"I bet you're secretly happy," Justin smiled. He looked at Michael and told him, "She hates those flashy cars."

"Thank you, Justin," Lantana smiled. "This is not the place and time for arguing about cars."

Justin looked at Michael. "We both really do appreciate all the help from all of you," he said seriously. "I hope that Lantana's trust in you all is not misplaced. Nobody should have to live in this fear."

"We'll find this person, Justin," Michael promised. "we won't stop until we make sure you're safe. We didn't get Lantana out of that attic to be locked up someplace else."

Lantana smiled.

That night, Sam and Jesse parked a rented black sedan across the street and watched the house.

"You should have met Justin's mom with us," Sam was saying. "She didn't seem to be a typical mom. Most mothers just want their sons to be happy. They want their son to bring home some pretty and nice girl and tell mom that they want to marry that girl and have a whole bunch of kids for grandma to spoil."

Jesse smiled. "That's what my mom sure wanted," he said. "I wonder about what Maddie wants for Mike. Now that Nate is gone, Michael is all she has now."

"She's still grieving," Sam said. "Poor woman."

"Just let her handle it her way, Sam," Jesse said.

Sam took a sip of his bottled water. "I think Mike is still blaming himself," he said.

"So do you," Jesse said. "I know you think it should have been you there rather than Nate."

"I know better than to stand out in the open with a guy that many people wanted to see dead," Sam said. "Nate stood right there in the open in broad daylight. A blind man could have made that shot. I still don't see why I couldn't have been there."

"The CIA are not very forgiving," Jesse admitted. "I even told one of my superiors that they're making a mistake by holding onto whatever it was that happened that day."

"It's not gonna work, Jesse," Sam said. "Let it go and don't bring it up with them again. I'll go to my grave one day and they will dance on it joyously."

"Just don't go anytime soon," Jesse said. "Strive to outlive them and you can dance on their graves."

Sam chuckled at that.

Jesse shifted in the passenger seat and got more comfortable. "Have you seen anything at all yet?," he asked Sam.

"No," Sam replied. "I wonder if we're blown."

"Does anyone besides our team and that couple know we're here?," Jesse asked.

"Not that I know of," Sam said. "We told Justin and Lantana not to tell anyone, not even Jesus Christ, that we're here. And Lantana is religious."

The two men continued to talk as they watched the house.

Suddenly, Jesse perked up a little. "Sam, look there," he said as he pointed.

A silhouette was walking along the sidewalk. They could not see the person or even if it was a man, woman, or teenager.

"Watch him," Jesse said, as if Sam didn't know.

The figure walked along, never noticing the car in a dark spot under a large tree across the street. The person stopped in front of the couple's house and paused. The person seemed to be watching the house.

"What is he doing?," Sam asked, rhetorically.

The person removed something from their pocket and tossed it onto the porch.

"Go!," Jesse barked.

Sam and Jesse both leaped from the car. Jesse chased the person while Sam went to see what had been thrown onto the porch. Sam touched the item with his toe and rolled it over so he could see what it was.

"Jesse, it looks like a homemade bomb," Sam told Jesse over the phone. "I'm getting Lantana and Justin outta here now."

Sam picked up a rock from the rose garden and busted in the long window that was alongside the front door. He reached in, unlocked the door, and hurried to the master bedroom. He woke up Justin, who was on the closer side of the bed.

Justin jumped. "What the hell?," he demanded while Lantana woke up also.

"Sam, what's happening?," Lantana asked.

"We gotta get you both out of the house," Sam said. "Now."

Justin got into his wheelchair while Lantana got up and threw on her robe and slippers. Wearing only sweatpants, Justin grabbed a t-shirt from over the back of the desk chair and dropped it into his lap.

"Let's go out through the garage," Sam said. "Come on."

The three left the house through the garage. Sam led the couple across the street. "Stay here," he said as he took out his cell-phone.

"Sam, what's this about?," Justin asked as he put on his t-shirt.

"A homemade bomb," Sam replied. "I'm calling the police for the bomb squad."

Jesse ran after the figure, still not able to see if it was a man or woman from his angle. "Stop!," he called as he kept running after the person. "Stop!"

The person continued to run. The person started down a lot that led to an elementary school. The person dodged playground equipment and jumped over a low balance beam. Jesse did the same thing. As the person came to the end of the schoolyard, they tripped and dropped to the ground. Jesse hurried over and grabbed the coat. He turned the struggling person over.

"Stop fighting, kid," Jesse said as he saw that it was a teenaged girl.

"I didn't want to do it," the girl cried as Jesse pulled her to her feet and clung to her arm. "The lady said that if I didn't do what she asked, then she would report me to the police. I skip school a lot and she saw me drive my mom's car and I don't have a license or my mom's permission."

"OK, calm down," Jesse said. "Who is this woman?"

"I don't know," the girl said. "She gave me that fake bomb and said it was just a joke. Then, you started to chase me, so I ran. That's just some old firecrackers. She said that the people would think it's a bomb and she would make the lady leave town."

"Go home," Jesse said. He let the girl go. Jesse called Sam. "The bomb is fake," he said. "It's just some firecrackers. It's harmless."

Sam hung up. He looked at Justin and Lantana. "You're safe," he said, also relieved. "It's just firecrackers."

"Firecrackers," Justin mumbled. "Well, there goes Independence Day for me this year. Maybe we should go to Australia that week."

Lantana sighed. "Who would do this to us?," she asked. "I spend twenty years cut off from the world and now I'm living in fear. This is not right."

"Lantana, you'll be OK," Justin said.

"He's right, Lantana," Sam added. "We'll find who is doing this and why she is doing this."

"She?," Lantana asked. "She? Are you sure?"

"That teenager said a woman gave her that and told her to put it here," Sam said. "Lantana, have you told anyone that we're here? This seems to be an attempt to keep us from finding her."

"What are you going to do?," Justin asked.

"First, I need your help," Sam said. "I need you to tell everyone that we're giving up. Tell them that Michael, Jesse, Fiona, and I are quitting because we have no leads and we have more important work to do with a big drug case."

"OK, we'll do that," Justin said. "We'll do just that."

"Justin, it includes your mother," Sam said. "If the person who knows her, that person needs to believe we're leaving too."

"I'll tell her in the morning," Justin said.

"We'll stay here until morning," Sam said. "Then, we'll be back tomorrow evening. Call me if anything comes up."

"Thank you, Sam," Lantana said. She hugged him.

After Sam and Jesse left the house, Lantana sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"What if they don't find her?," Lantana asked.

"You said Sam and his team are the best," Justin said. "Don't you trust them anymore?"

"I do," Lantana replied. "But they're still only human. They're not Superman or Spider-Man."

"But they are good at their work," Justin said. "So you always say."

"Some stalkers are very good at what they do, too," Lantana said.

Justin didn't know what else to say. Lantana had been out on her own for only a year and a month. She had seldom left her home when she had moved into her first place, a small trailer on the outskirts of Miami. She had turned down Justin's requests for a date many times before finally accepting. He knew it was not because of the wheelchair. She didn't seem at all bothered by that. Since she had moved in with him, she was only recently venturing out. She had seemed somewhat agoraphobic when she was first rescued. Now, that was slowly diminishing. She was slowly introducing herself to the world. How could she have made an enemy so quickly?

3


	4. Chapter 4

Lantana spent the day inside; watching television, playing video games, and sleeping. She spoke on the phone to Nikki that morning and then spoke to Ned by phone that afternoon. She refused to leave the house for anything. Justin was sure that she would not even leave if the house caught fire.

As the sun was setting, Jesse and Sam arrived in a different car and parked in a shady area of a house that was for sale across the street.

Lantana and Justin watched some television and then went to bed.

"Looks like they're going to sleep," Jesse said as he watched through binoculars. "Bedroom light just went off."

"Then we wait for psycho woman," Sam said. "Now that she's lost the teenager, she may have to come herself this time."

"Let's hope you're right, Sam," Jesse said. He sighed, somewhat bored.

"Stay awake, Jesse," Sam said. "She could show at any time."

"With my luck lately, she'll show up at four in the morning," Jesse said.

"I had Lantana and Justin tell everyone that we're giving up on this thing," Sam said. "I told them to be sure their circle of friends think we're off on some big drug case or something like that." He paused and watched the house for a moment. The bedroom light came on for several seconds and went back off. "Lantana is terrified of all this," Sam said, worried. "I don't think she's sleeping well at all. Justin told me she has been living with her shoes on and her hearing aides in at all times, which is not normal for her to do."

"Let's hope the stalker doesn't have more teenaged friends to do her bidding," Jesse said.

Sam and Jesse continued to watch the area. Jesse glanced at his watch. "Almost one," he said. "Maybe she couldn't find anyone tonight?"

"No," Sam replied. "Something is telling me to stay right here."

"Fine," Jesse said. "I'll give it until two-thirty, no later."

"Then, you're walking home," Sam said. "Lantana is being terrorized and that's not something I am going to put aside. She's had a rough enough life already and it needs to get better. She deserves to have a normal life."

Sam stared at the house, hoping that this stalker would show up so he could put a stop to Lantana's fear. As they waited, Michael arrived in his Charger. Michael parked in a dark area and hurried to the Cadillac. He jumped into the backseat.

"Hey, Mikey," Sam greeted.

"I came to see if you need any help," Michael said.

"Join the party, brother," Sam smiled.

Michael and the others waited quietly and watched the house.

"Jesse, look," Sam said after a moments.

A silhouette was approaching the house. Dressed all in black and wearing a hat, the person stopped in the front yard and looked around for a moment.

"That could be her," Jesse said. "This may finally be over."

"Watch her," Sam said. "What's that in her hand?"

"Looks like a head," Jesse said. "Like from an animal?"

"You must be seeing things," Sam said.

The two men watched as the person they were sure was their woman look around a little more. The person then tossed an item onto the porch, which had "unwelcomed" other items that had scared Lantana over the past several weeks.

"There it goes," Jesse said. "She just threw something at the house."

"You go get her," Sam said. "I'll see what it is and make sure Lantana and Justin are safe."

Jesse, Michael, and Sam jumped from the car.

"Hey! Stop!," Jesse called.

The person started running. Jesse and Michael chased her. Sam trotted to the porch to see what he would find this time.

Jesse and Michael split up and continued to chase the fleeing suspect through yards, alleys, and streets. Almost nobody was awake, except a few pets. A few dogs were barking as the commotion awoke them.

The suspect took a turn through an alley they had been through previously. Jesse realized what direction that was leading them.

"Back to Lantana and Justin's home!," Michael told Jesse.

Indeed, the suspect ran into the front yard of the house. Sam, who was still in the yard, caught the suspect. The scream the team heard confirmed that their suspect was indeed a woman. She threw herself to the ground, lying on her back while kicking and flailing. "No!," she kept screaming. "Don't touch me!"

Jesse and Michael caught up. Justin and Lantana came hurrying from the house.

The woman stood up. Jesse clung to her arm, keeping her from trying to run away.

"Mom?," Justin asked, completely shocked.

"Mom?," Sam asked, taken by shock and confusion. "You called her 'mom'?"

"You're telling me that this is your mother?," Michael asked.

"Yeah, that's my mom," Justin replied. "Her name is Betty McKenna."

Betty grabbed her son, hugging him. He pushed her away as Jesse took ahold of her again.

"Well, Justin, it looks like your mother has been stalking Lantana," Sam said. "And your previous girlfriend, Jessica."

"Is that true?," Justin asked.

Sam held up what he had found. It was a head from a toy baby doll with ketchup in the hair. "She just now threw this on the porch," he said. "We all saw it."

"Mom, what are you doing?," Justin asked.

Betty looked at Sam, who had dropped the doll head. Lantana was right next to him. "He doesn't know what predators these girls are," Betty said.

"Predators?," Sam asked. "Are you kidding?"

"He's my son," Betty insisted. "He needs to be protected by me."

"Mom, you're ruining my life," Justin said.

"No, sweetie," Betty said. "I am saving your life. One day, you will understand that."

"You are psycho," Lantana said. She looked at Justin. "How could you not know?" She started to walk back towards the house. Sam rushed to stop her.

"Lantana, wait," Sam called as he gently grabbed her wrist. "I don't think he knew any of this." He turned her to see Justin, who was arguing with his mother. "See that?," Sam asked. "He's irritated and angry with her about all this. I think Betty needs help more than anything."

Lantana waited with Sam. Justin approached. "I'm sorry, Lantana," he said. "If I had know, I would have stopped her."

"She needs some help, Justin," Sam said. "I know it's not my place, but she's obsessed. Most parents are eager for their grown kids to meet somebody, marry, have some kids. Most don't try to chase away potential in-laws; people who may give them a grandchild or two."

Justin sighed. He knew that Sam was right. "Yeah," Justin said, reluctant to believe his mother was sick. "I'm an adult. I can commit her. But that's not something that I ever thought I would have to do."

"I understand, Justin," Sam replied. "I hate that you even have to consider it. But, you need to think about what could happen if Betty gets desperate. It could lead to more serious things happening. I don't want either Lantana or your mother harmed."

Justin sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Justin," Lantana said. "But I think Sam is right. She could have a psychotic break if she doesn't get help."

By then, two police cars were arriving. Michael began talking to the police sergeant and telling him what had just happened and what had been going on the past few weeks.

"She doesn't need to be arrested," Michael said. "She's sick. She needs help. Not jail."

"We'll take care of that," the sergeant said.

The police officers gently and kindly escorted Betty, who was calming herself down some, to a car.

"I'm OK," Betty said. "I just got upset."

"Let us help you, Miss McKenna," the female officer said. "Nobody is going to hurt you."

"He's my son," Betty said. "I could never live without him."

"You don't have to," the second officer said. "Just because he has other people in his life does not mean he loves you any less. He has enough love to spread around, just like my kids."

Betty nodded. She got into the car and allowed an officer to put a seat belt on her. The officer shut the car door.

Michael walked to Justin, Lantana, and Sam. "They're not arresting her," he reported. "They're getting her some help. That's what she needs more than anything. She does not need to go to jail. We know that. We all understand that she's sick."

"Thank you, Michael," Lantana said. "Sam." She hugged Sam. "I really appreciate you all."

"It's all over, Lantana," Sam said. "Go in and get a good long sleep and we'll all talk later."

"That sounds like the best idea I have heard in a long time," Lantana smiled.

3


	5. Chapter 5

Lantana drove into the driveway of their home. As she did, she noticed the familiar black Charger. "Justin, we have company," she said as she stopped and turned off the car.

Lantana got out while Justin was getting his wheelchair ready. She walked towards the Charger as Michael and Sam got out of it.

"Hi, Lantana," Michael greeted. "We were in the area and decided to swing by to see how everything is going."

"Hey, Michael," Lantana smiled. "Hi, Sam." She hugged each man and then gave them the report. "Actually, Justin and I just got home from visiting Betty," she said. "I know it's been only three months, but she is doing very well. The therapists and doctors have made great progress with her. She's actually pleased to see me now when I come with Justin to see her. They said that was important for her recovery. You can see a big difference in her demeanor and the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes."

"That's good news," Michael said. "I'm glad to hear it."

"How are things with you and Justin?," Sam asked.

"We're getting married in the Spring," Lantana said. She held out her hand and showed them the engagement ring. "And I expect you all to be there." She smiled.

"We will," Sam promised.

Justin and Lantana thanked Michael and Sam again. Michael and Sam said their "See you later" to the couple and went back to the car. Lantana and Justin went into their home as the Charger left and drove away out of sight.

Author's Notes:

Stalking is known as the "Invisible Crime" because it is hard to prove. There are things you can do to protect yourself.

There are three types of stalkers;

1. Obsessed; these stalk a person they actually know, such as an ex-boyfriend or ex-girlfriend, somebody who refused to date them, etc.

2. Love-Obsessed; these stalk a person the do not know and have never known; these are the ones who usually stalk celebrities, but they may pick you from any public place and believe they need your love.

3. Erotomaniac; these are the ones who are mentally ill. They are often people raised in emotionally distant homes and were not taught proper ways to express their feelings to other people. Some were raised in over-religious homes and much shame was placed on sex.

If you are being stalked;

1. Warn family and friends; ask them not to discuss your schedule, such as doctor appointments or other functions that you are participating in, be sure they do not discuss who you are friends with or dating

2. Consult an attorney; ask him/her to write a cease-and-desist letter.

3. Keep a record of all phone calls. You can also buy a recorder to record calls from most electronic stores. Keep any gifts, flowers, or anything else the stalker mails to you. DO NOT destroy them. They are evidence.

4. Get a restraining order. Many people are afraid to do this, but it is a great idea. It gives the police what they need to arrest the person if he/she comes into your property.

Other;

1. Women are twenty-five times more likely to be stalked. A woman living alone can do several things to deter stalkers, especially if that stalker is a stranger. Install cameras outside the house. Buy an old pair of large men's shoes (such as from a garage sale) and place them outside near the front door to give the impression that a man lives in the house. OR buy a large dog collar, dog dish, and leash and place them at the front door to give the impression that you own a large dog. A "Beware of Dog" sign adds a little more to that illusion.

2. About forty-percent of the American population will be stalked. Most survive it, but with difficulty in their daily lives after it is over with. Sadly, a small percentage of victims are killed by their stalker.

3. It is harder for a man being stalked by a woman to get help. Police are known to laugh at him, as if saying "You're a girly-man, you can't take care of yourself" while friends may say "Oh it's cute. She likes you." Yet stalking is a serious problem for anyone, any gender, any age.

4. As farfetched as it may sound, even children have been stalked. Some are stalked by other children even.

5. All 50 states now have laws to prosecute stalkers.

1


End file.
